In the human anatomy, various soft tissue portions are interconnected with various bony portions. For example, a tendon may interconnect a selected muscle group with a selected portion of the anatomy. Similarly, a ligament may interconnect two bony portions. For example, the anterior cruciate ligament interconnects a portion of the tibia with a portion of the femur. Although the natural and healthy anatomy generally is able to support the various portions of the anatomy with the natural ligaments and tendons, and other selected soft tissues, injury, age, or other circumstances may cause weakening or breaking of various soft tissue portions.
For example, a strain, other injury, or disease may weaken various soft tissue portions, such as the anterior cruciate ligament (ACL). The breaking or weakening of the tissue may require the tissue to be reconnected or replaced with various autografts or xenografts that may be made of natural or synthetic materials. These various materials are generally interconnected with selected portions of the anatomy using screws or other similar friction or obstruction holding devices.
Generally, the screws or the obstruction devices must be driven into the selected bony portion to hold the selected soft tissue in the appropriate location. The procedure must be planned and executed in a precise manner to ensure that appropriate fixation of the soft tissue to the selected bony portion. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an instrument and method that allows for a substantially quick implantation or connection of a selected soft tissue graft or soft tissue portion to a selected bony portion.